A New Year's Surprise
by Rogue River Rat
Summary: Rogue isn't planning on a very fun New Year's, but what will happen when Remy decides to change her plans?


**Disclaimer: Rose are red, Violets are blue, I don't own this, So boo hoo.**

* * *

"C'mon Rogue!" Kitty pleaded. "You have to come. It's New Year's Eve! Live a little." "Ah don't do well with "living a little" Kit. And you know that." Rogue protested. "It's too big of crowds, someone would get hurt." "But Rogue-" "No buts Kurt. Ah ain't going." Rogue glared at her friends. "Guys we really have to get going if we're going to get a good spot." Jean called from the doorway. Both sighed with defeat and trudged out of the kitchen with last glances over their shoulders. Jean glanced back at her as well and gave one final attempt to convince the rather antisocial goth to join them. "Are you sure you don't want to come Rogue? It would be really fun." The only response she was given was an icy glare. "Well, alright..." Jean sighed when she caught up with the others.

Rogue watched Jean's retreating back and, for the smallest moment, considered changing her mind and going into the city with her friends to see the ball drop on New Year's... But just as quickly as the thought had come, it was shoved from her mind. She shook her head at the preposterousness of it and thought, 'It's out of the question. I can not go.' Rogue was so envoloped in her thoughts that she didn't notice the pair of glowing embers watching her from the shadows by the door. Remy sauntered silently from the door frame and slipped his arms around the goth's slim waist. "Ya better have a good reason ta be any where near me Swamp Rat or ya better have a death wish." she threatened through clenched teeth. "Now chére, there's no reason to be so mean. Remy's only trying ta help." he murmured smoothly. "Help with what exactly?" Rogue demanded, pushing herself out of his grasp. "Why'd ya not go wit' de rest o' your amis?" "Well if ya were stalking me again, ya should already know that." "It ain't stalking, chére. Remy's just looking out for ya." Remy said defensively. "And I know all that stuff ya told dem ain't de really reason ya still here." Rogue whirled to face him with a glare. "Why would ya say somethang lahke that?" "Remy heard Forge talkin' to the Professo' 'bout that new suit he was makin' you. And Remy might have spotted it in ya closet..." he added with a cocky smirk. "Ya were goin' through my stuff!" she accused him. "Dat ain't important now chére." He dismissed with a wave of a hand. "So why did ya really not wanna go wit' dem?" His voice had taken a gentler tone and it caused Rogue to look back at him with less skepticism in her stare.

She sighed as her gaze drifted to the ground. "The most important thang at New Year's Eve parties and stuff is ta kiss someone at New Year's. Ah can't do that, so why bother goin'." "Remy tought dat might be de problem." He murmured to himself. Raising his voice, Remy nodded at the doorway. "Go put dat suit on and meet me out front in ten minutes." Rogue stared suspiciously at his retreating form before following the instructions. She was waiting on the front steps in less than eight minutes and was there when Remy rode his motorcycle to a stop in front of her. "Get on chére. Rogue approached him slowly. "Where are we going?" Remy glanced mockingly at his wrist, "Well if you don't hurry up, we ain't goin' any where." Rogue reluctantly climbed on the motorcycle behind him and heard him whisper, "Hold on tight."

And then they were flying down the drive and through the open gates. Rogue knew they had to be way over the speed limit, but she enjoyed the thrill of riding fast and made no attempt to slow their pace. Remy felt as her grip unconsciously tightened around his waist and she pressed closer to his back and the feeling brought a smile to his face.

Remy's eyes drifted over Rogue who stood at his side. She might deny it tomorrow, but he could tell she was enjoying herself. After leaving the mansion, they had sped along the highways until they reached the city. Both had found it easier to maneuver through the crowds because of their training and had eventually found the perfect spot to watch the ball drop and have a great time. The noise died around them at the minute before midnight. Remy's eyes were drawn to Rogue's face again as the count down began. A bittersweet expression had entered her eyes and it encouraged him all the more to do what he had planned.

The final seconds where yelled from every voice and all eyes followed the glowing orb's descent. "Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" With the final cheer, Remy's arms snaked around Rogue and pulled her into his embrace. "Happy New Year chére." He whispered as his lips met Rogue's in a tender kiss. When they parted Rogue gasped. "How…" A satisfied grin spread across both Southerners faces as red orbs locked with emerald eyes. "Promise ta tell you later chére." Remy smirked and they met in another, passionate kiss.

* * *

**A.N.: So just a little thing I wrote on New Year's Eve. Which was a while ago, I know, and I apologize for taking so long to publish it. I didn't have any plans on New Year's Eve this year, so I wrote this when I was waiting for midnight. And I finished it right before the ball dropped! **

**Until Next Time,**

**R.R.R.  
**


End file.
